Oneshots and Poems
by sevenohfive
Summary: Some oneshots and poems that I wrote that have to do with Hannah Montana/Miley, or people associated with her, that whole thing. READ EM.
1. Never Be

**Okay this is a poem I wrote for my Creative Writing class. It's about Miley Cyrus. Of course it doesn't say that anywhere in there. It has a hint of Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez in itt.Tell me what you think. I also have Nick and Miley oneshot coming up in this same story. **

* * *

Never Be

Her heart is fragile,

Fragile as can be.

It's not a toy anymore,

She just needs to be set free.

Free from this heart ache

Of being torn up.

She's stronger now,

And has been through the obstacles.

Obstacles of life,

You can't pass them with luck.

They're tougher than they seem.

And ever day she woke up

knowing it wasn't a dream.

So now it's her turn,

Her time to shine,

Her turn to live life

In her own time.

She's tired of the hating,

and the running away.

She's been broken far too long

for it to stay.

So he can leave,

and be with she.

But he will never be forgiven,

For her fragile heart is not a toy,

It's done with and they will sadly,

Never be.


	2. Because

**Eh, I was feeling bored. This is just a Niley one shot.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

The rain was patting her shoulders the second she ran out the door and away from the house. Tears pricked her eyes and she knew that they were one the verge of falling, no matter how much she held them back. There were so many emotions running through her body that she felt numb. She was dizzy and felt like she couldn't breathe.

She passed her house and just kept running, hearing the splash of water every time her, now soaked, converse hit the ground. She didn't want to go home and have her family tell her the same thing over and over again. She could hear her mom's voice now, _I told you getting involved with that boy again was a bad idea_. Nobody cared about what she wanted anymore. It was what his fans and family wanted, and now, it was what he wanted. As much as she told herself how much he didn't want that and that he actually wanted her, Miley Ray Cyrus, she just made herself feel physically sick, because she knew that he didn't want her and she was alone. She didn't want to go to Mandy's. All she would get there was sympathy and she didn't want that. She was tired of sympathy from everyone. The last time she got sympathy she got the same amount of hate.

Her legs started to tire, as she had been running non-stop for 3 blocks, and she finally collapsed. She didn't care that she was drenched, and she didn't care that she was probably going to catch pneumonia. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. The tears poured freely from her eyes and slid down her face, mixing with the rain. That's one of the things she enjoyed most about the rain, nobody can tell when you're crying.

She continued to let the tears fall. She didn't even try to stop. Every time she thought about Nick with Selena she cried more. She couldn't think too much into it. It was killing her. She was naïve and stupid. She made a a mistake. She trusted him again, and now she was crying for him again. How could he possibly choose her over Selena. She knew it was too good to be true. And now, she was on the corner of two streets breaking down in the rain, holding the letter. The letter that made everything go from on track, to train wreck. And it killed her even more every time she read over that last sentence that he wrote to her. _You're my forever._ Because she knew that she wasn't the first person he said that to...

The letter was now drenched and the ink started to bleed. She heard heavy splashes and knew someone was coming towards her. Her head reluctantly lifted to see a curly haired figure approach her. She quickly wiped away her tears. He wouldn't see her cry. He walked closer to her and offered his hand. She bit her bottom lip and hesitantly took it as he pulled her up.

"I'm sorry, Miley. Okay? I'm sorry." He said desperately. She snatched her hand away from his. It was too hard for her to be in touching contact with him. She turned her head away and looked at nothing, anywhere but at him with fine with her.

"Why are you sorry?" She shouted over the rain, avoiding eye contact. He was simply lost for words. He just stared at her, as he felt his own tears well up in his eyes. What has he done? He ruined the best thing he had going for him.

After waiting what seemed a lifetime, she turned to face him. Her eyebrows raised, telling him to answer. He peered into her eyes before speaking, "Everything." She gave him a quizzical look and he continued. "I'm sorry for everything. Okay! I'm sorry that I'm vain and for playing all those games, messing with your heart. I'm sorry that I'm insecure sometimes and that I love you but liked her. I'm sorry for messing with your emotions. I'm sorry that I can be a hell of a jerk sometimes."

When Miley realized what he was doing she lifted her head and looked at him with tears brimming her eyes and no emotion in her face. She was trying to take it all in. He was apologizing for everything she hated about him. But he wasn't finished yet. "But most of all," He continued, taking a deep breath and looking up at the sky, only to see heavy clouds of rain. "Most of all..I'm sorry that you love me...because I don't deserve you. I'm an idiot..."

Her insides were twisting and turning, but in an almost good way. She was the one lost for words now. He apologized. And she was stunned. Her face had no emotion and this worried him. He has apologized for everything and was so close to taking her back into his arms, but she wasn't ready for that. And he'd wait, because she means everything to him.

"Are you okay...?" He asked, lifting his hand to softly caress her cheek. She pushed it away because she wasn't okay. How stupid could he be to ask that? So she let him have it.

"No!" She shouted over the rain. "Okay!? No! No I'm not okay with the fact that you broke my heart! No I'm not okay with the fact that we don't even talk any more!And to top it all off," Her voice got a softer and a single tear fell from her, normally blue, now grey eyes. "No I'm not okay with the fact that I fell in love with you in the first place."

Nick looked at her and moved closer, about to take her hand, but she moved back and the tears started to fall freely again. "Please don't act like you care, I know you don't, you've watched me destroy myself for too long now, if you really cared, you would have tried to stop it by now." She said desperately, and all he could do was process what she had said. How could he not care. He loved her and he had to let her know that.

"Miley, I love you. I care!!"

"But why! I need to know why!"

"Because...the way you bite your bottom lip when you're flattered. And because you always know how to make someone laugh by cracking one of your cute jokes. Because you can write songs that effect not only you, but the people listening to them. And because you have the guts to write a song about 7 things you hate about me and share it with your fans. Because you would never admit it, but you sometimes get sick of the Hollywood life. But if you have to know why I love you...we could be here all night." The next thing he knew, their lips were met in a soft, passionate kiss that seemed to linger. And they didn't care that they would probably catch pneumonia, or that people would disapprove. They were in love and they were selfish. But love has an unknown effect on people.

So they stood there in the rain, drenched from head to toe, tears falling from their eyes, kissing and embracing every moment of it. And then she realized that sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of your life that you expect it to always be there... because you can't remember a time in your life when it wasn't. But then one day you feel something else - something that feels wrong, only because it's so unfamiliar. And in that moment you realize... you're happy.

* * *

**A/N: okay, was that too much? Haha. **


	3. Everything Is Fixed

**A/N: Something different. This takes place in February of 2009..i guess. Miley no longer sings and acts. Justin in Miley are still together...against everyone else's will. Oh and the jonas brothers didn't move to texas in this story either. **

_What do you want?_ The words taunted her and she needed to answer. His voice echoed in her head and she swallowed, what seemed as loudly. It wasn't exactly the ideal place to be having an argument. The restaurant that her family just happened to bump into him was the worst place to be having this conversation. They were in the hallway where the bathrooms were located. The two had met with each other several minutes earlier, after trying to avoid eye contact while taking glances at one another throughout the whole night.

He looked at her expectantly and repeated the question. "What do you want to do with your life!?" She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, as she was lost for words. Her head was spinning and she didn't know what to say because no one has ever asked her what she wanted. And quite frankly, she had no idea.

"Dammit Miley, what do you want?!" He exclaimed for the last time, raising his voice a notch higher, causing Miley to wince. Then it came to her. She was living her life all wrong. She didn't want what she was doing. She had only threw away everything she had for her family. She gave them a bad reputation, so she quit. She no longer went out in public like she used to. And if she did she tried to hide who she was. She was afraid. As far as the public knew, she had quit because of the hating and the paparazzi. Truth was, all that made her stronger. She never knew how strong she was. But then if she was so strong...why isn't she doing what she loves...for her?

"I wanna sing." She said with a bit of desperation and he looked at her with confusion. "Okay...then sing." He said, motioning his hand out for her to start.

"No." she replied and pushed his hand away. "I mean with a stage." She smiled at the memories of all of her concerts. "And with a microphone in my hand..." His face hardened and he knew where she was going, but that didn't stop him from listening.

"I want the hot lights beating down on my shoulders...an-and I want the band in the background. I want the millions of fans I once had. And I want to be a role model again for young girls. I want to write music, and I want it to send a message. I want that feeling when you're up on stage and the adrenaline is rushing and you're so anxious excited! I want to travel around the world again. And I want to stay up for countless hours of the night on a tour bus with my best friends and I wanna wake up in a different state! I want to go to premieres with my friends! And I want to be me! I want to live **my** life **my** way and make **my** choices." She announced and tears started to prick her eyes, but she held them in.

"And Justin, I" She paused and bit her lip, trying to think of a way to break this easy to him. "I want it to be 2007 again. I wanna be best friends with the Jonas Brothers again. And...I know this might sound crazy but, I miss them. And I always have. I wanna be part of Disney again." she said and frowned as he did.

"Anything else...you want?" Justin asked as she took a step back from him. There was something else that she wanted. But what she wanted, what she **really **wanted, wasn't like a stage or a microphone. And thats what made it hurt so much. She had wanted this for so long and she was finally just realizing it.

She took a reluctant sigh, looked Justin straight in the eye and nodded. "I...I want N-" She stopped herself and looked at him painfully. So much hurt filled her eyes as she thought back to how much pain was caused because of Nick...then she thought back to how much pain she had caused **everyone** because of Justin. Then she remembered how happy Nick made her...and how **fake** Justin made her.

"You want him..." He said understandingly, but with a hint of sadness. But he was all wrong. He was so close, but yet **so** **far** from the truth. She shook her head and a small smile played across her face.

"No...I **need** him." She said. And she didn't care about how Justin felt anymore. And she didn't care about how her family felt. She didn't care about how Nick's family would feel. She cared about how she felt, and right now she felt wrong, she only felt right when she was with him.

"Then go...be with him. Nothing is standing in your way now..." He said and gave her a small smile. Then for the first time in about two years, she was smiling like she used to. You could actually see the hope in her eyes and the sparkle that has been missing for far too long. "Thank you so much, Justin. You have **no** idea how much this means to me. Tell my parents where I've gone." She said, still smiling. And with that, she was out the door and on her way to a very familiar doorstep.

--

"Frankie! Would you get the door please!" Nick yelled to his younger brother as he heard the doorbell ring. He was busy cleaning up after him in the kitchen, it was his day to babysit. He heard Frankie's foot steps run from the living room to the front door and when he turned on the sink he could have sworn he heard someone say "Miley". Then he knew he heard it because he heard that voice. The voice he only heard while secretly watching her former show, or listening to her music...all things he shouldn't be doing. But he needed her.

He turned the sink off slowly and turned his head with wide eyes. "Miley...?" He whispered to himself. Then he started walking to the door with curiosity and a bit of excitement written all over his face. "Miley?" He kept questioning to himself and as he got closer to his destination he subconsciously became louder. Then he soon realized he was looking into the beautiful blue eyes of his past love.

"Miley? What are you-" He began but got cut off by the voice he had been longing to hear, not in his dreams or on a CD or a show, but right in front of him.

"Hey." She said with a sound of relief and he noticed that she looked happy. She sounded happy. She was smiling, and that made him happy and he smiled the same smile. That simple smile they shared, because they were both happy, and within presence of each other.

"Hi." He replied with the same tone of relief, for he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "How are you? You look good-great. You look great." He told her and she smiled at him. "I feel great." She replied and they both hadn't noticed that Frankie had returned to the television in the living room.

"So did you...fix...everything...?" He wondered as he observed Miley. Her hair color was back to the way it was when he first met her, her eyes had that certain shine to them that he missed, and her smile showed just how much she missed him too.

She knew what he meant by fixing everything, Justin, getting rid of him and starting over, doing what she wanted, for her.

"Yeah, everything...everything is fixed." She told him as her smile grew and she subconsciously licked her lips. He looked her up and down and took a deep breath. He reached out and took her hand, and the minute they touched they both felt that spark again, and they both knew it. They shared a smile and walked into the house hand in hand because now everything was finally fixed.

Everything was f i x e d.


	4. Welcome To Heartbreak

**A/N: The year is 2010 they are not famous, never were famous.. Heavily based off of Gilmore Girls.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...basically?? **

"What are you doing here?" Confused as ever, the words came straight out of her mouth as soon as he came into view. She was standing outside of her dorm room talking to her old boyfriend, from two years earlier. But then **he** came into play. The last time she saw him was about 5 months ago, he told her he loved her and just took off. Leaving her ever so confused. What guy pronounces his love for a girl then walks away- I'm sorry not walks, drives. What guy just drives away.

He saw Justin standing there and hesitated a bit but continued walking towards Miley. "I need to talk to you." He announced softly, ignoring all contact between him and Justin. "Nick..." Justin spat out, causing Nick to ignore him and turn to Miley.

"I **need** to talk to you." He demanded, a little more forcefully this time. Miley looked from one boy to the other, and before she could speak, Justin beat her to it. "Whats going on?" He asked and stepped a little closer to his ex. "What are you doing here!?" Miley practically shouted.

"Miley please." Nick said in a tone that showed that he was dead serious. "Miley...?" Justin lead on. She looked at him and sighed, looking back at her first love, then back to Justin. "Go...go home." She told him, he just looked at Nick pathetically and declined the request. "Yes. Go! You should go." She pleaded. He kept his eyes on Nick and reluctantly walked out the double doors with a grunt.

Nick and Miley watched him leave before starting their argument. "Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away!" She complained forcefully, causing him to wince.

"Miley..."

"What do you want?!" She questioned loudly.

"I don't know just...wanted to see you...talk to you. I just..." He managed to get out, looking away from her.

"What?" She questioned, expecting an answer, and soon.

He took a sharp breath and spoke. "Come with me." Miley let out a **very** short and fake laugh, "What?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Come with me." Nick suggested again. Miley's face turned serious, because she now knew how serious he was being. "Where?" She asked, shaking her head slightly.

"I don't know! Away!" He exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?!" Was the firs thing that came to her mind and mouth.

"Probably." He pleaded. "Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it."

"I can't do that!" She said and turned into her room, with nick in follow.

"You don't think you can do it,but you can! You can do whatever you want." He begged her, his eyes were pleading.

"It's not what I want!" She argued as many thoughts ran through her head.

"It is! I know you!" Nick argued back, he was stubborn, and wouldn't give up.

"You don't know me!" Miley pleaded, backing up. Nick got closer to her, gently taking her shoulders into his hands.

"Look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want it's what you want too!" He said convincingly. Almost enough to make her cave.

"No!" She said and backed up more, going to the other side of the room.

"Look I wanna be with you! But not here!" He exclaimed. "Not this place, not...Nashville.." There far too many bad memories back at their home town. So he was now trying to convince her to run away with him to their favorite city. Telling her to drop everything, leave college, for him.

"We have to start new!" He said and she looked at him, very confused, shaking her head.

"There's nothing to start!" She responded and walked away from him. He turned around to face her and wasn't going to give up But then he noticed, it was the end of the year, she would be going home soon, what's a better time to leave then now.

"But...you're packed! Your stuff is all in boxes!!" He reason, pointing to all the boxes in her room. "It's perfect! You're ready. I'm ready." He shouted, feeling the tears come to his eyes, but he would not let one fall. "I **am** ready for this. You can count on me now." Miley just looked at him as if he were crazy and thought back to how irresponsible he was as her boyfriend. He fought so hard to get her, and when he had her, it was like their relationship was all about the physical stuff, not emotional. And it seemed like he cared, he really did care, but he had an odd way of showing it. And when he left her...again, not saying goodbye...again, she lost it. She no longer trusted him ever. She told herself that she would never go back to him, no matter how much it pained her.

"I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now! You can!" He pleaded, practically begging her, desperation filled his voice.

"No!" She dragged out and looked the other way, trying to get around him.

"Look you **know** were supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you four years ago." He said a little bit more calmly. "And you know it too. I **know **you do." He finished and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No." She stated and shook her head. "No. No. No. No." She told him, more herself. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"Don't say no just to make me stop talking or make me go away!" He pleaded, "Only say no if you **really** don't wanna be with me."

A million things ran through her mind. Did she want to be with him? No. Of course not. He broke her heart. It hurts, she doesn't ever want to feel that way again. She doesn't think she could go through that **again. **

She eagerly looked both ways, waiting for someone to barge in any moment, or for someone to slap her across the face and tell her to wake up, and that it was all a dream. But no. No person walked through the doors. And nobody slapped her across the face. So now, she had to break his heart, no matter how much it hurt either of them. Because she promised herself that she would save herself from heartbreak.

"No!" She stated as a final statement. And at that moment, the tenseness in the room went away. The commotion stopped. His face sadly softened and was drenched in pain. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but only for about 15 seconds. Nick sadly looked down, and slightly nodded. He backed up from her and turned around quietly, not looking back. Not even thinking about looking back. Miley continued to stare at him in disbelief. As soon as he was out of the room she heard the hallway doors slam and winced. She sighed and moved her eyes to the wall, away from sight of where he had just been. She backed herself up against another wall and slid down it, causing her hair tangle and she just banged her head against the wall until it hurt so bad that ti felt good.. Then she put her head in her hand and cried, not because her head hurt, but because her heart did. The second he left the room she knew that she had lost him. Saving herself from this hurt? No...only making it worse.

Welcome to **h e a r t b r e a k**.


	5. I'm The Guy

**A/N: I got this idea from this dumb thing on facebook. Haha. And thanks julia for helping out with a small part. =]**

**By the way, each part they are a different age, so yeah...**

* * *

Nick gazed over the candle lit table into the love of his life's crystal blue eyes and smiled. He decided it was the right moment to ask the burning question he had been waiting to ask for the longest time. Slowly he rose out of his chair and came round to hers and knelt by it. He took her hands into his.

"Miley, I love you so much and you're my whole world and…well I was wondering…will you marry me?" He asked. She sat, speechless and she thought about her reasons to say yes to the man she loved.

**I'm the guy who will text you every single morning and tell you good morning and every single night to tell you sweet dreams.**

16 year-old Miley cracked one eye open as she felt her phone vibrate that chilly morning on her tour bus. She grinned when she saw it was from Nick.

-Good morning baby, I hope you have a great show today. I love you. -Nick

That night as she lied down to go to bed, her phone went off once again. She opened it and a smile covered her face once more.

-Sweet dreams beautiful, I'll text you in the morning. Love, Nick.

**I'm the guy who will hold you when you're crying and wipe away your tears.**

He had been looking for Miley all over the stadium, but couldn't find her. They had just broken up before going on stage and he hadn't talked to her since. They were both heart broken on the stage that night. None of them shared hugs after the show that night.

He finally decided to check the tour bus. He ran in the pouring down rain to the bus, hoping that he'd find Miley in there. He was soaked from head to toe and slammed the metal door shut. It was silent in the bus, but he heard faint whimpering from one of the bunks. He ran over to where it was coming from and saw Miley curled up in a ball on her bunk. Her make up was smeared all around her eyes and on her cheeks, and yet she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She looked up at him and more tears escaped her eyes. He slowly climbed up on her bunk and she cuddled into his chest, not caring that he was drenched.

"Shhh, Miley it's okay. I'm sorry." He whispered and brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb. It killed him to know that he had caused this and it killed him even more to feel the pain also.

She cried herself to sleep in his arms that night.

**I'm the guy who still thinks you're beautiful with no makeup on, wearing just a baggy t-shirt.**

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom of the hotel room. The two figures laying in the bed lay close, holding each other and savoring the warmth of the bed. On cue, both rose and smiled at each other.

"Morning." Miley yawned, stretching her arm above her head.

"Morning gorgeous." Nick smiled, kissing her.

"Thanks…even though your shirt isn't exactly flattering on me." She replied.

"You still look beautiful. Even in my shirt, which I can assume I'll never see on myself again?" He teased.

"You got that right, it's mine…even though it's a bit big..." She giggled.

"Baby, you could wear a bed sheet and look amazing." He pointed out.

She smiled at him and pressed her head into the crook of his neck.

**I'm the guy who won't pressure you to do things you don't want to.**

Miley moaned as Nick kissed her neck and pushed her up against the door of his bedroom at his apartment. This was the first time they had ever gotten past cuddling and kissing. He ran his hand up her thigh and under the dress she had worn to the event earlier that evening. His hand came to a resting place on her butt, and he carried her towards his bed.

He gently lied her down and crawled over her. She ran her hands through his hair and over his shoulders, pulling his jacket off.

"Wait…are you sure you want to go this far Miles?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm sure, I'm ready for this. I trust you" She nodded, and smiled sweetly, he blue eyes connecting with his brown.

"Okay, because I'd never want to pressure you, I'll wait for you to be ready." He smiled. She just bit her lip and worked on the buttons on his shirt. He tossed the shirt aside and kissed her passionately again, letting his curious hands wander up her waist and back to the zipper on her dress. She let him take her dress off and he smiled at the woman before him. No bra, just boy shorts, he kissed her, with passion and lust and love and every other good emotion he could muster. She was flawless and he had the honor of having her as his own.

Soon, all clothes were shed and he now lay above her, waiting for her approval. She smiled softly and kissed him, nodding slowly.

"Okay, I'll go slow at first, tell me if it hurts." He pushed into her just a little and pulled back out, then back in again and she winced, and a single tear started its way down her cheek.

He kissed the tear away and questioned, "Are you okay?"

"I love you." She smiled. That was all he needed so he nodded and continued.

**I'm the guy who will show up at your house with soup and a movie when you aren't feeling well.**

-_Nick, I'm sick and can't even talk…I can't go out today, but I'll text you tomorrow. Okay? _She asked her boyfriend over a text, because she'd lost her voice from her runny nose and sore throat.

-_Okay babe, feel better, love you._ He replied, getting an idea.

-_Love you too._

No more than an hour later, there was a knock at her front door. She got up curiously, wrapped in a blanket and sweats, and opened the door to be met by her favorite pair of brown eyes. She grinned and motioned for him to come in.

"Okay, I got some chicken noodle soup, Superbad, and some cuddling, let's get you well." He grinned. She silently giggled and held his hand and led him to the kitchen, where he started the soup and then hugged her.

"Being sick is no fun, I'm sorry baby." He said in sympathy. She grabbed a post-it note pad and wrote something

-Don't be, besides, I'm better now that you're here :D-

He read it and smiled.

"Anything for you Miley."

**I'm the guy who kisses you on the forehead.**

They were currently at rehearsal for the Best Of Both Worlds tour and Kenny was telling them what to do during 'We Got The Party'. Miley was listening intently and then they rehearsed a bit of it. When they were all leaving to go to lunch she was hugging each of the brothers. She hugged Kevin, and was going to hug Joe, but he was in the middle of a conversation and didn't want to be rude, behind him was her boyfriend, her love, Nick.

"Scoochie." She said to Joe and waved her hand to the side for him to move out of the way so that she could get to Nick.

He embraced her into his arms and looked down at her head resting against his chest, she was so beautiful, he smiled and kissed her forehead softly. Miley looked up at him, returning the smile.

**I'm the guy who'll randomly tickle you just to hear you giggle.**

"I'm so bored!" Miley complained as she and Nick sat in her living room on the love seat, scrunched up together.

"So let's do something." He suggested.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know, maybe…THIS!" He reached over and tickled her sides and her giggle erupted through the empty house. Nick grinned at the beautiful sound.

"Not that!" She smiled, playing with his fingers.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you laugh." He smirked, earning him a playful slap.

"Ow!"

**I'm the guy who doesnt kiss and tell.**

"So Nick, where did you and Miley dissapear to after your birthday party?" Joe smirked as he and Nick played Xbox 360.

"We just went for some alone time. That's all." Nick said secretively.

"Yeah okay, and I hate girls…yeah right…what happened?" He asked.

"That's for me and her to know…and for no one to find out…not even you." Nick said, completely focused on the game he was playing.

"C'mon dude! She's not gonna know!"

"Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell." Nick shrugged.

"You are soooo whipped."

"You got a problem with that?" Nick replied. Joe sat, beat, and continued playing.

**I'm the guy who actually listens to you when you talk.**

"Nick, which dress do you like better?" Miley asked. They were at the mall, supposed to be just hanging out, but Miley felt that she just had to go into the new store that opened a week ago. Of course Nick was happy to oblige. He would do anything for her. She currently modeling two shirts for him. She had one on and the other one, she was holding up next to her.

Nick was about to speak up, but she beat him to it. "I mean, I like the purple one, but blue looks better on me. Don't you think? Not to sound conceited or anything, but blue seems like my color you know?"

Nick opened his mouth to agree, but once again, she cut him off, "But the purple one is really cute. Don't you agree?" She said and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Nick smiled to himself and spoke. "I like the blue one."

"Really?" She asked astounded that he actually said something. Most guys would just say "Yeah the one you're wearing", but not even look at them.

"Are you just saying that?"

"No, blue _is _your color. Besides, it matches your eyes." He said and stood up, walking closer to her. He took her hands into his, "I like your eyes..." He smiled and she blushed a little bit. "So the blue one?"

He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for listening Nick, I love you."

"Always, I love you too."

**I'm the guy who's excited all day because I'm looking forward to our date that night.**

"So I'll see you tonight at dinner?" Miley asked over the phone.

"I can't wait babe…I have a surprise as well." He said watching the clock, waiting anxiously for 7 to come around.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Miley"

**I'm the guy who is content to just be able to hold you and wants nothing more.**

"This is perfect." Miley sighed as she and Nick lied under the stars on the roof of her new home. He nodded and pulled her closer, if that was possible.

"Yeah, it is. Just laying here, holding you, that's all I ever need. Just to hold you. I love you so much, Miley." He whispered. She leaned up and kissed him softly, "You make me so happy in every way, even just laying her, not saying anything." He added.

"I love you too, and nobody is as amazing as you." She grinned, kissing him again.

**I'm the guy who can't help but smile when you walk into the room.**

Nick was fed up with his brothers. They were so aggravating sometimes. "Joe, would you stop making the room a mess, I just cleaned it!" Sharing a room wasn't fun.

"Jeez Nick, since when do you care if the room is messy?" Joe asked, throwing a dart at the dart board and missing.

"Miley's coming over."

"Oooooh. Miley...." Joe teased and smirked.

"Shut up."

"Hey Nick." Nick's head snapped up and saw Miley standing in the door way, all the anger at his brother left his body and he could only smile at the sight before him.

"Okay you two lovebirds, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Joe said, smirking and walking out of the room.

**I'm the guy who'll say I love you first because I'm not afraid to say it.**

It had been a great day, they had a blast filming scenes for the Hannah Montana episode, in which The Jonas Brothers will guest star in, and they were all walking back to the set.

"Miley! Wait up!" Nick called, catching up to her.

"Hey Nick? What's up?" She smiled.

"Can we take a walk? I want to talk to you." He asked.

"Okay, sure, lets go." She nodded.

They walked across the street to the local park and walked along the pathway.

"What'd you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well you see, ever since we met, I've had this feeling, that every time I see you I can't help but smile, and I like it. I'm really glad you're my girlfriend, and it's taken a while, but I finally figured out what it is…and what I want to say is…I, I love you Miley." He confessed, grinning like an idiot.

"Really?" She grinned.

"Really, and I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just—" She cut him off with her lips. He soon reacted and pulled her closer by her hips.

"I love you too."

**I'm the guy who's perfectly content with staying in and watching movies and cuddling.**

"What do you want to do for your birthday? We can go anywhere, and do anything you want babe." Nick asked Miley as they sat in his house.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I kind of just want to stay in and watch movies and cuddle. Also, would a pizza be too much to ask?" She said, biting her lip in a way that drove him crazy every time she did it. It made him want to kiss those irresistible lips.

"Whatever you want Mi, I love holding you." He smiled, kissing her.

**I'm the guy who won't lie to you about where he's going or where he's been or who he's been with.**

Nick was never gone this long. Miley paced about, wondering where he might be. What if he was with another girl? What if he was cheating on her? All these questions ran through her mind. She'd just have to wait until he got home.

After a long afternoon, Nick arrived home. He ran over to Miley's house and walked through the door.

"Miley, you here?!" He called. She came out of the bedroom and walked over to him.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to call, I forgot to tell you that I went to lunch with my dad and brothers after we left the studio and we ended up staying for a while. I'm so sorry Miley, I'll call you next time." He sincerely apologized, hugging her. A huge weight lifted off her shoulders and she hugged him.

"It's okay, I was just wondering."

**I'm the guy who gets butterflies when he hears your name.**

"Hey Miley, wanna play ping pong with us?" Joe asked. Nick felt butterflies fill his stomach upon hearing her name.

"Yeah Miley, come on!" Kevin smiled. More butterflies.

"Maybe later guys." She shrugged.

"Come on! Please Miley?" Mandy asked. Even more butterflies.

"Fine…Nick, wanna show 'em how we double team?" She smirked. He snapped out of his trance.

"It's on!"

**I'm the guy who's not afraid to tell his friends he loves you.**

"Haha, Joe buys the next dinner!" Nick laughed as they stepped off the baseball field.

"Whatever Mr. Whipped!" Joe shot back.

"So."

"So Miley like, owns you." Joe said, causing Miley to giggle.

"She does bro." Kevin agreed.

"Big time." Joe added.

"So I love the girl, big deal!" Nick said proudly, smiling at Miley.

"Dude.."

**I'm the guy who doesn't mess with other girls when I have you.**

"Nick, you know what I don't get, is that you're one of the biggest stars in the world and you don't go out and party." Nick's brother Joe said, "And get girls and all that." He added.

"Why would I?" Nick asked.

"Why not when you can?"

"Well, I have a beautiful girlfriend and I'm perfectly fine with hanging with her." Nick shrugged.

"But you could have _any_ girl you want." Joe argued.

"Yeah, and I want the girl I have, which is Miley."

"Wow, I was right…you're whipped!"

**I'm the guy who doesn't care about your imperfections and loves you more for them.**

"Miles, are you almost ready?" Nick asked as they got ready for the pool party.

"Yeah, but I need a cover up for my bikini." She said in a worried tone. He chuckled and walked up behind her in the bathroom.

"Babe, stop worrying about your imperfections, even if there aren't that many of them, they make you who you are. Like the way you bite your lip when you get nervous, or how you always apologize for things that aren't even your fault, or how you feel you always need make up when I think you _never_ need it. I think every fault you have is adorable and I love you more for it, Miles." He assured her, kissing her shoulder.

"Nick…that's really sweet of you to say." She said, blushing.

"Well, it's true, now c'mon, let's go party!" He grinned.

**I'm the guy who will hold you while we watch the sunset.**

"What a day…swimming, cuddling, surfing, kissing…" Nick trailed, smiling down at Miley.

"Yeah, and now I get to lay in the hammock in our amazing resort with my amazing boyfriend while we watch the sun set." She sighed in content. He kissed her forehead and rubbed patterns on her waist where his hand rested. She breathed in his masculine scent as rays of pink and orange and yellow splayed through the soft clouds in the sky. And there was nowhere either of them would've rather been than holding each other in that hammock in the Caribbean.

**I'm the guy who wants to make you the happiest girl in the world.**

"_Will you marry me?" Nick asked._

"Nick, I don't know what to say.." She said, speechless.

"All I want is to make you the happiest girl in the world." He said, his voice laced with all the love he had for her. She smiled down at him from her chair to where he kneeled on the restaurant floor with a ring in his hands.

"You have, by treating me like everything. And I love you so much for it…Yes, yes I'll marry you Nick Jonas!" She grinned, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

"I've finally found the guy of my dreams." She whispered.

"I'm the guy…I love you, Miley." He said, holding her closer than ever.


End file.
